Learning to Love Without Sake Prequel: White Night
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya and Renji share a sweet remembrance of Byakuya's gentle father and the secrets surrounding Byakuya's birth. In honor of Kuchiki Soujun's birthday!...yaoi, mpreg...Byakuya/Renji, Soujun/Sorano (friendship), Soujun/Hiromi (romance), Takao/Kiko (Tetsuya's parents)


**Learning to Love Without Sake Prequel: White Night**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(In honor of Kuchiki Soujun's birthday, which was yesterday (5/21), I offer my very first story about Byakuya's gentle father. Woven into the well-loved _Learning to Love Without Sake _series, it intersperses an intimate look into Kuchiki Soujun's secret past delivered through a sweet Byakuya/Renji remembrance. There will be Byakuya/Renji, Soujun/OC Sorano (friendship), OC Hiromi/Soujun romance, and Takao/Kiko (Tetsuya's parents). The story will focus on the secret love Soujun shares with Hiromi and the secret truth about Byakuya's birth. *Note* I will work hard to adhere to the material in _Learning to Love Without Sake_, but may adjust a detail here or there in the original story if needed to mesh the two. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Soujun! *hugs* Enjoy the story!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

"Daddy Bya?" a small voice said softly, stirring the clan leader out of his sleep and making him open one sleepy gray eye and focus on the small nocturnal intruder, "I don't feel good."

"Ah, Akitora," Byakuya yawned, brushing the hair away from his eyes and shifting slightly to make room for his small, red-haired daughter, then gently feeling her forehead and face for signs of fever, "Come then. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't fall asleep. I'm still mad about what stupid Yoichi said. He's so mean sometimes and he likes to make me mad, all because my Daddy Renji is a commoner. It makes it worse that I know I can pound him, but I'll get in trouble."

"I understand," Byakuya admitted softly, squeezing her small hand, "Leadership is an honor, but it is sometimes difficult. And strong, passionate impulses are hard to hold back."

"Hmph," chuckled Renji, peeking over Byakuya's shoulder and reaching over to ruffle the little girl's wild, red hair, "Especially when you're also related to a guy like me. Someone bugged me down in the Rukon when I was a kid, we pummled'em."

"Abarai..."

"Sorry," the red-haired man laughed, ducking into Byakuya's shoulder to avoid the clan leader's disapproving glare, "I guess that's not helping."

"No," Byakuya sighed.

Akitora giggled.

"Daddy Ren was a beast, like in Beauty and the Beast."

"I guess that makes you the beauty," Renji said, stealing a kiss then nuzzling his lovely mate's fine cheek, "Lucky you."

"Hmm. In any case, you should try to make your mind quiet now. Did you ask your attendant for a bit of warm milk tea?"

"Uh-huh. It was good, but I was still mad. And now, I am tired and mad and my tummy hurts."

The three looked up as a second little girl scampered into the room.

"Is Tora all right?" the girl asked, her wide sapphire eyes blinking sleepily, "I woke up and she was gone!"

"I'm okay," Akitora assured her cousin, "I was just mad about stupid Yoichi."

"Still even?" The other girl asked, tilting her head slightly and wearing a curious expression that reminded Byakuya fleetingly of the girl's father, Tetsuya.

"You might as well come up here too, Kiko," Renji said, moving back slightly as Byakuya did the same.

Kiko climbed onto the bed and wrapped the small blanket she had been carrying around her small body and Akitora's.

"Thanks," Akitora said, giving the slighter girl a hug, "See, _some_ people have some darned manners!"

She bit her lip and stopped herself from saying more as Byakuya arched a fine eyebrow and gave her a disapproving look.

"Sorry, Daddy Bya. I just don't like people saying bad things about Daddy Ren."

"Neither do I," Byakuya agreed, "But you need to leave that to Renji and me to handle. You focus on ignoring that boy and appreciating the good people around you."

"Like Kiko-chan!" Akitora agreed, hugging her cousin enthusiastically.

"Yes," the clan leader affirmed, "Like Kiko and Takao."

"We-ellll..." Akitora mused, giving Byakuya a devilish look straight from her red-haired father's repertoire, "Maybe more Kiko!"

"Akitora," Byakuya said, reprovingly.

"Hey runt!" Renji said playfully, "Don't let Takao hear you saying that. He's a good kid, always looking out for you. You should appreciate that. In the Rukon, friends like him were the difference between living and dying!"

"Well, Takao _bosses_ me to death!" the girl objected, squealing and ducking behind her sweet-faced cousin as Renji tried to tickle her under the chin.

"He's just trying to be a good friend. Cut him some slack, will you?"

"Okay," Akitora agreed grudgingly, "But I still don't have to like his bossing."

"No, you don't," Byakuya replied more approvingly, "and you can tell him you don't like it, just quietly and without reinforcing the words with kido blasts."

"I'll try," the girl sighed.

"Very well," said the clan leader, "Now, are you feeling better?"

"Uh-huh," Akitora answered, nodding, "I think if Kiko sleeps next to me then I can go back to sleep."

"You two run along then."

"Okay!" Akitora said, hugging her fathers tightly, "I'm really glad I have two daddies. I love you Daddy Bya and I love you, Daddy Ren."

"We love you too," Byakuya said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry you didn't have any mommy or daddy, Daddy Ren and that your mommy and daddy died, Daddy Bya,"

"Thank you," Byakuya said quietly, "Off to bed, now."

He watched the two scamper out the garden doors, where they were collected by an attendant and herded off to bed, then he started to lie down, but was caught up and brought to rest on Renji's warm shoulder.

"What is that for?" he asked, turning one dark gray eye to look at his red haired mate.

"I thought you looked sad for a minute," Renji answered, "You know, when Tora was talking about our parents. I forget sometimes that even though, like me, you never knew your mother, you had your dad for a while. You've told me a few things about him, but you don't really talk about him that much...just that once when we were making cookies while I was knocked up the first time."

"Hmmm."

"Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Is...ah...is there a reason why you don't talk about him?"

Byakuya blinked slowly, thinking for a moment.

"I don't know that I avoid talking about him," he said finally, "and if you wish to know more about him, then you only need to ask. I did not know you were interested in that."

Renji grinned.

"I'm interested in _anything_ about you. I love you."

Byakuya let out a soft breath and a soft blush rose on his face and throat.

"I love you too. So...you want to know more about him?"

"Yeah. I've had the whole lecture on the list of the names of all of the Kuchiki clan leaders and the history back to kami knows when, but all I know is that Kuchiki Soujun was good looking like you and he was a kind person who everyone liked. I know he was unselfish, and that he made whatever sacrifices he had to for you."

"For me," Byakuya agreed, "And for my grandfather, whom he loved enough to do anything for. _Anything_."

"He was a really great guy. A great dad and a terrific son," Renji mused.

"There are some pictures of us in the diary he kept," Byakuya informed him, "It is actually an enchanted diary that allows one to look into the past almost like being there."

"No shit. Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to see?"

"Would I...yeah!" Renji said, sitting up, "Can I?"

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"You mean, now? It's the middle of the night, Renji."

"So, we'll catch up on sleep later. I want to see that diary. It's got to be amazing!"

"Very well, then. I will show you. But you must promise not to talk about it in front of other people, except when I say it is all right. There are some things in his diary that are not known by the family...things that only my grandfather and I and Tetsuya know. And we do not wish to share those things with aught except our closest ones."

"I understand," Renji said, nodding, "I'll be respectful of that, of course."

"I know you will," said the noble, meeting Renji's lips for a warm kiss, "Come then. The diary is protected in the archive."

The two men left the bedroom, pausing by the girls' bedroom door to make sure they were sleeping before continuing on to the archive entrance. Byakuya placed a glowing token in Renji's hand.

"This will allow you to enter the archive. It will only work for you."

Renji nodded wordlessly, watching as Byakuya opened the door to the archive and led him inside. He was immediately stunned by the fact that the archive was much larger on the inside than on the outside.

"The archive is actually not on the property here," Byakuya explained, "but exists in a pocket dimension and can only be entered through this doorway or from the royal realm. Only I and the ones given my token, as well as the royal family are allowed entrance."

"This is...really amazing," the redhead mused breathlessly, his eyes slowly taking in the vast expanse of books and beautifully displayed artifacts.

"Each of the five great families was accorded a solemn task by the king," Byakuya went on, "Ours is the care, recording and protection of the Seireitei's history. We also store and seal away items too dangerous to leave in Soul Society or the living world."

He paused, silently observing the beautiful expanse of arches and pillars, carefully kept bookcases that rose from floor to the high, vaulted ceilings and the ornate display cases placed in the center of each room. In the back of each section were small alcoves offering places to sit or recline and areas to eat or sleep while conducting extended periods of research.

"I've never seen anything like this."

"It was...my father's favorite place," Byakuya said, his voice taking on a sound of reverence, "He was an avid historian and loved music and gardening. I have told you of how he designed the layout of the gardens, and personally chose each living thing to be grown there."

"Yeah," Renji said appreciatively, "And you inherited his growing ability."

"Yes," the clan leader agreed, "I was fortunate in that."

Byakuya led Renji to a row of books laid out along a long cherry wood table and the two sat down on the beautifully crafted wooden bench.

"These are the diaries kept by all of the Kuchiki heirs over the years. Some of them went on to become our clan leaders, although some, like my father, did not live long enough to take on that position. Still, they have a place of honor here in this archive because of their dedication to the family and their place in our history."

He pulled out a lovely book with a handsomely designed royal blue cover. Renji smiled at the face of the gentle looking man that seemed to look up at them.

"You really took after him," he commented, smiling.

"His eyes were blue-violet, like my grandmother's," Byakuya went on, "Mine are like my grandfather's."

"But still, there's no denying whose kid you are," Renji said appreciatively.

"I am glad for that."

Byakuya's fingers stroked the edge of the book for a moment, then he looked up at his husband.

"The clan leader diaries are the most honest record we possess," he explained, "We do not sit and write them in the normal way. As we live each moment, the events record themselves on these pages, from our point of view, and they allow those given the privilege of reading them a way to step into the past and see things in a more lifelike way. While we read the diary together, it will be like we are there."

"That's incredible, Byakuya," the redhead whispered, "But are you sure you're okay with...?"

Byakuya gave him a rare, fleeting smile.

"I love you. You and I have already traversed a long and difficult path to reach the point at which we now stand. Yes, I am sure that I want you to see this. No one but my grandfather, Tetsuya and I have read his diary and know the man he was in its entirety."

Renji stared back at him, unable to conjure a single word in response. Byakuya led him away from the table to the bed that had been set in the alcove and the noble sat down, placing his back against a pile of pillows, while Renji curled up next to him and watched as he opened to the first page. The redhead gazed quietly at the picture of the young boy pictured there and felt himself falling slowly into the story as Byakuya read. Within moments, the two were deeply entrenched in the story, seeming to live each moment as they turned each page.

XXXXXXXXXX

Soujun felt a cool, wet washcloth touch his face and opened his eyes. He smiled up at the dark haired, green eyed attendant who sat at his bedside.

"You really needn't fuss over me so much, Toyo-san," he chuckled softly, "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I slept some in the alcove," the Kuchiki heir's attendant assured him, "Don't worry, Soujun-sama. I got enough rest. I just didn't want to leave you while you were feeling so poorly. The healer said that you were looking better, but he still recommended that we watch over you a bit."

"Ah. Thank you."

Soujun sat up and stretched slowly, then exited the bed and waited as his attendant set a warm robe around his slender body. The two left the room and started towards the bathing room. A few steps down the walkway, Soujun started as something warm and velvety tickled his cheek.

"Good morning, Kumo," he laughed, reaching up to scratch the tall, silver filly behind the ears, "Where is your master this morning?"

"A moment late and a step behind," said an amused sounding male voice, "Good morning, Soujun-sama."

"And to you, Cousin," Soujun replied as the other young man fell in with them, "When did you get back?"

"Late last night," Takao reported, looking around for a moment, "I had to make a stop in the mid-Rukon...eh, _rejuvenation_."

Soujun's gentle smile widened.

"How was Kiko?" he asked.

"She was well," Takao informed him, "Just as beautiful as ever. We went walking down by the river at sunset and sat there half the night talking. I'll be going back at the week's end. Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Soujun agreed readily, "I am sure I will be over this by then. I just have to see to the fitting for my wedding and a few of the details first."

"Hmmm, it's hard to think of you and Sorano being married," mused Takao, shaking his head, "You two seem more like siblings."

"Well, I am glad that she was chosen and not someone I didn't even know. I suppose it will be a little awkward, but we're in no position to argue. The elders were insistent about getting an heir from me. I know they're worried because there is only me and my sister, and my sister cannot have children. All worried about preserving pure bloodlines and such. They take it all so seriously."

"Which is why I must be careful when I go to see Kiko. I don't know what I'm going to do, Soujun-sama. I really want to ask her to marry me, but it would have the elders in fits. And you know about the rumors of that group abducting nobles who marry commoners. They still haven't found Uyeda-san, who left the clan to marry the girl from the lower Rukon."

Soujun gave his cousin a worried look.

"Please be careful, Takao," he said more softly, "I do not want anything bad to happen to you."

"I will be careful," his cousin promised as they reached the bathing chamber, "But I will not leave her. I can't anymore. I really, really love her, Soujun-sama."

"Then, you should stay with her," Soujun concluded, "My father is working hard to change things, but it isn't easy convincing the elders of anything."

"Right," Takao agreed.

The two paused at the bathing chamber doors as they opened and Ginrei and his attendant emerged.

"Ah, good morning segare (son)," Ginrei greeted Soujun, "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, Father," Soujun answered, smiling, "I am much better. I will be fine for the fitting and the clan healer has cleared me to return to my fukutaichou duties next week."

"Very good," the elder Kuchiki said approvingly, "Oh, and I received word from the Yukihana clan that they are sending one of their sons to act as a personal physician for you. He is a bright, talented young healer. I believe they said his name is Hiromi. He will be over to meet you this morning and will be living here at the manor, provided you two get on well."

"I look forward to meeting him," Soujun said, nodding, "The Yukihana clan is best known for its family talent for healing. If anyone can keep me out of the healing center all of the time, it will be one of them. Truly, Father, I am sorry I am such a burden to you. My poor health is..."

"Nonsense," Ginrei corrected him instantly, touching his son's face gently, "You are never that, segare. You are always a source of deep pride to me. _Always_."


End file.
